The Best Days Of Aerrow's Life
by Assassin Aurora
Summary: Aerrow's already had the best days of his life with Aurora not Piper song by Kellie Pickler and Taylor Swift


**_okay I heard this song and had to do a song fic Piper Aerrow Aurora and Melody are in this one some parts are from the video _**

_Best Days Of Your Life _

Aurora

Aerrow and I broke up Aerrow's with Piper and I'm single I was walked on the street when Aerrow and Piper passed by Aerrow stared at me as they walked by Piper tugged him along like a dog on a leash I smiled and winked

_Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind till the day we met to you making me cry and it's just too bad you've already had the best days of your life _

Melody came by and were out and about of course Aerrow and Piper were there when they passed by Piper was talking nonstop Melody and I giggled Piper looked at me and gave me a smug look I rolled my eyes and blew a kiss at Aerrow Piper turned pink and Melody and I walked off leaving Piper yelling at Aerrow

_ain't it a shame? shame that everytime you hear my name, brought up in a casual conversation you can't think straight _

I was at home and looked at my phone there was a message from _Aerrow Aurora I'm sorry please I want you _back I smiled at myself and texted _this too bad Aerrow you had your chance _:) I sent it and went to the mall with Melody we sat down at a table in the foodcourt "Melody he sent me a message on my phone he says he wants me back

_and ain't it sad you can't forgot about what we had take a look at her and do you like what you see? _

_or do you with it was me? _

Melody's eyes widened "wow I guess Piper's driving him crazy" we both laughed then I looked up it was Aerrow Aurora I'm sorry please forgive I can't stop thinking about you I put a finger to his lips sorry Aerrow and Melody and I walked away

_Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind till the day we met till the very last night and it's just too bad you've already had the best days of your life _

Melody looked at me "wow Aurora he really wants you back doesn't he?" I laughed "can't touch this" I thought about Aerrow and when he held me _I'm the only one_ well I wasn't or he wouldn't have cheated on me with Piper I looked the other way and tried to pay attention to Melody chabbering about her plans for Kyle this week

_does she know know about the times you used to hold me wrapped me in your arms and how told me I'm the only one _

the next day Melody texted me _OMG Aurora Piper ran her mouth about you? _I laughed and texted back _isn't jealousy funny? _

_I heard about yeah someone told me once when you were out she went a little crazy ran her mouth about me Ain Jealousy funny?_

I flashbacked to the night of my birthday we were at a coffe shop when I saw Aerrow kissing Piper's cheek I just stared at him and Melody and my friend just led me out I kind of felt upset about it but Piper was my best friend our life was a fairytale love and he just blew it

_you've already had the best days of your life with me was a fairytale love I was head over heels til you throw away us and it's just too bad you've already had the best days of your life _

Melody and I were at a cafe talking about the good old times when my phone rang with a message I opened it A_errow and Piper are going to get married! _I texted back I've got my pride she's got him Melody did you hear I asked "yeah wow I thought he wanted you back" she exclaimes "he does badly" I say "then why is he marrying her?" "she'll kill him if he doesn't" I laugh

_heard you're gonna get married have a nice little family live out my dreams with someone new But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater I've got my pride she's got you _

Aerrow and Piper sat at a table nearby she opens her jacket she's wearing a "I'm Pregnant!" shirt Aerrow looks over at me and mouthes "help me" I nod my head and type in a message to Aerrow _cause I'll be there in the back of your mind from the day we met till you made me cry and it's just too bad you've already had the besy days of your life _

Melody and I left the cafe with Piper hugging Aerrow

_he's already had the best days of his life_


End file.
